


Scarlet Rose

by Maxbass



Series: Marcella's DC Universe [3]
Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome, Justice League (DCU) as Family, Multi, Oral Sex, Superheroes, Themyscira (DCU), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: An emergency call arrives at the Justice League Watch Tower from Amazon Queen Hippolyta for her daughter requiring her aid and take one other person to keep it more covert. Black Canary, Power Girl and Supergirl all suggest taking Blood Shadow along to Themyscira who has aided them in more than one way on their missions. Diana nods and the brand new super hero is summoned to the JL Watch Tower for this though the princess is in for a surprise when she crashes the meeting between Blood Shadow and the other girls.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassWonder Woman and others © DC Comics
Series: Marcella's DC Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120703
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	Scarlet Rose

In space the Justice League Watch Tower drifts in a steady course Earth while idle chatting takes place in one of the room as several female members of the team take the time to relax. It has been a month since there was a threat that required all members to be there and usually the same members went after that threat. The base practically empty except for Wonder Woman, Power Girl, Supergirl and Black Canary who are there to monitor for any trouble but the atmosphere is good as they talk about any subject not related to their job.

“I must say that the three of you seem less tense and more relaxed lately, I am glad” Wonder Woman says as she leans back. The other three look at one another and giggle as they all have the same thought to what the cause of that is. “Yeah ever since Supergirl introduced us to Blood Shadow we had some time to relax and she seems to have her own way to reform villains like she did with White Canary”, Black Canary giggles and winks to younger Kara who gets a grins in return. “Yeah Lois seem to enjoy her company as well”, Supergirl says as she remembers the big baby bump on the journalist. “Well I am a bit jealous, wish I could relax a bit like you all have”, Diana says as she stretches herself when suddenly a call comes in on one of the emergency channels.

The women rush towards the monitor when a familiar face appears though Diana looks a little in shock. “Mother, to what do I owe your call”, Diana says to Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons. “Themyscira’s defenses have been breached by a few of your enemies and we think it might be someone from the inside who has aided them”, the queen of the amazons says as all the female superheroes listen. Wonder Woman responds “sounds serious so what would you like us to do, mother?” Hippolyta thinks for a second and then says “I would like you and one more person to come to Themyscira to investigate and possible eliminate the threat if possible I would like to keep this as discrete as possible since only a select few amazons know about this”. Diana nods “I will see you soon, mother” and the communication is disconnected.

Wonder Woman looks at her fellow heroes and asks them who would like to join them. The three of them look at one another and then Power Girl steps forward and starts to work a bit on the security system. “Honestly we think that Blood Shadow would be perfect for this, she is both very powerful and rather versatile”, Black Canary says and is confirmed by Supergirl who closes her eyes for a moment and opens her eyes and Wonder Woman looks in shock when she sees that the eye colors of the girl had changed to emerald green on the right and golden yellow in the left before the change back to blue again. “What just happened?” Diana asks the others who all grin.

“It is the way to call Blood Shadow, she is a goddess amongst others so saying a prayer will get her attention”, Power Girl says when suddenly a figure appears with hair the color of fire and having the same eye-colors that Supergirl just had wearing a black leather bikini, black leather pants and boots and a few visible tattoos. “Hello girls, it is good seeing you again”, Marcella says as each step forward and deeply kisses her before they turn to a shocked Diana who had just looked at the greeting between these four. “You look different and it feels like you’ve become stronger again since last we met”, Black Canary says and Marcella nods as she changes her appearance as her skin turns to pale and horns appearing on her forehead and two bat-like and fangs appearing in her mouth.

Blood Shadow grins “yeah only a little” and looks at Wonder Woman “sorry we haven’t met before. I am Marcella a pleasure meeting you”, as she offers her hand. Wonder Woman shakes it “Diana”. “So this is a new look, guess you met some people whose blood you drank to extend your powers and abilities”, Supergirl says and Marcella nods. “This is just my true form so to speak but use my human form first and got a few tattoos replaced as well”, the redhead as she changes back. Then she turns towards Diana again and smiles “so you need my help I understand? Would you mind explaining it?”

Wonder Woman explains the situation to Blood Shadow who listens attentively and then nods. “I understand though not sure who we are facing nor do we know who the traitor is but you and I will have to take care of it?” Marcella says. “Pretty much, am I to assume that you’re in you will join me?” Diana asks and Marcella nods her head. “Sounds fine to me and would love to work with you and honored for this”, Marcella says, “When do we leave?” The raven-haired amazon thinks for a moment and tells them they will leave in two days since she has to arrange a few things. “Sounds good to me, that way I can get reacquainted with the others, since it has been a while since last I saw them”, Marcella giggles and winks while the three ladies giggle giving the herm a nod. “Ok we’ll leave in two days then”, Diana says scratching her head as she wonders what went on between those four and then walks off to her room at the Justice League Watchtower.

The amazon lays there in here bed when she hear moaning sounds coming from Power Girl’s room and not just from one person but several. She tries to ignore it but the volume of the moans only increased until after ten minutes she could not take it anymore. Her pussy is drenched but does not want to give in as she walks quietly towards Power Girl’s room; she slowly opens the door and sneaks a peek. Her eyes widen when she sees them all naked and Power Girl having a huge dick inside her which seems to be attached to Marcella while Supergirl lick and suck the biggest balls she has ever seen, Black Canary lewdly kisses Marcella while Marcella’s fingers are deep into Canary’s wet cunt.

Diana quickly closes the door behind her and bites her lips as she stands in the hallway, her pussy is soaking wet as she quickly heads towards her bedroom. “Great Zeus, did I really see that mm that looked so hot. Is that what the mean with a way to relax?” Wonder Woman wonders as she lays there on the bed with her panties soaked. She undress and lays one hand on her breast and the other slips a few fingers in her pussy masturbating while she thinks of Marcella’s dick inside her wet pussy. “Mmmm I need that of relaxation oh please Marcella fuck me to sometime soon”, she moans out loud having forgotten that Marcella is a goddess and could hear her prayer even if she is fucking these three hot babes.

It is the second day and time to leave for Themyscira and Marcella and Wonder Woman stand there in the central meeting room with the three other girls who look completely relaxed and satisfied. Diana bites her lips when she sees that before Marcella turns to her “do you have a way of going there or should go there using my way?” Wonder Woman looks a little confused and then asks “well I could use a boom tube but that is hardly subtle so what is your way?” Marcella grins and answers “I press my forehead against yours and you think of the place where you want to go and I simply teleport us to that exact spot”.

The powerful hero turns around to hide her blush which gets a chuckle from the others who are standing behind her. “Seems Diana here saw what was going on between us and Marcella”, Supergirl whispers to Power Girl as both try to fight a giggle away. Diana shoots them an angry stare before turning back as she regains her composure. “Hmmm the boom tube is not very subtle and going there via plane or other vehicle will attract immediate attention so if your teleportation power is more subtle then I guess we could use that”, Diana says while she clears her throat.

The herm smiles and nods as she steps closer to Diana whispering “think of the place you want us to go”. Diana closes her eyes and thinks of her mother’s private chambers “done” she whispers when she feels Marcella’s forehead on hers and when she opens her eyes she blushes a little before their surroundings start to shimmer and suddenly they are in familiar surroundings as the shimmering fades. “Oh my, this is a surprise daughter of mine”, a familiar voice says as they turn around to see queen Hippolyta sitting there behind her mirror in her night gown. “Oh my what a lovely woman”, Marcella smiles and bows seeing the royal aura surrounding the queen who giggles. “Oh my, a goddess bowing towards little old me?” the queen giggles “though a little more than a goddess I feel”. 

“Such a wise woman but I am here to serve and protect you, your daughter and the amazons”, Marcella says as she gets on a knee. “At least you brought one with manners, daughter of mine”, the queen says as she bids Marcella to stand up and hugs her daughter. The three of them sit down as the queen starts to speak. “So far we have had no luck finding out who as the one that aided the intruders but we have been able to identify them and their general location but no idea why they are here or what their plans are. As far as we can tell they are four women you are familiar with, Diana. They are Circe, Giganta, Silver Swan and Cheetah and we assume Circe is probably leading them but the real leader would be traitor”, Hippolyta concludes as the princess and the herm nod.

The queen tells them that these women have last been spotted in the north-eastern forests of Themyscira but that is all she knows. “Is there a landmark or such that we can use for orientation?” Marcella asks and they tell her there is a big pillar there right in the middle of it and she has been there when she was still a child. “Well. If you still remember it then I would ask you to think about it and tell me when the image is in your mind”, Marcella requests and the queen nods closing her eyes. When she says it is there now, Marcella presses her forehead on the queen’s who lets out a surprised gasp and blushes for a second until Marcella breaks it and smiles “got the image so we can go there when we want and you react just like your daughter”, she says teasingly. Diana shifts embarrassed but then says “we better rest and then go there in the morning”, the other two nod and Diana and Marcella find a spot for sleep as the three nod off and fall asleep.

Since she does not really need sleep so she wakes up in the middle of the night and heads out to the balcony as a warm breeze touches her skin while taking in the scenery. She sees someone moving around a little suspiciously and her eyes get drawn to the figure but could only make out that she is a soldier. Suddenly she hears her name spoken and turns around to walk towards the one who had just spoken her name. Then it becomes two voice and sees the queen and Diana who both utter her name in a moan, Marcella blushes and giggles a little as a mischievous thought crosses her mind. Thinking she cannot do this to a queen, for now, and crawls behind Diana and wraps her warms around the warrior woman before her eyes close again for a short sleep until the morning starts.

Diana is the first to wake up and when she feels arms around her waist and breasts against her back, her eyes widen in shock as she looks back to see Marcella hugging her. Her face turns bright red but does not want to break the hold just yet and instead snuggles in a little more. “And a good morning to you two to”, she hears a familiar voice as she looks at her mother’s face. “Could have asked me to join in as well, how rude”, the queen says while teasing her daughter that it had hurt her. Marcella giggles at this “it didn’t seem appropriate to sneak into the queen’s bed since we just met and didn’t want to cause a scandal besides” she grins “she looked too cute not to want to cuddle up with her” The princess gets up and corrects her clothes before storming off leaving the two giggling women behind.

“I had a feeling you were fun and something Diana needed but you do have something that makes people feel attracted to you. I wasn’t kidding you know”, Hippolyta says as her finger brushes over Marcella’s hips teasingly. “MOTHER!” Diana shouts out which gets her a stern look and her voice comes down “please behave like a queen in front of the stranger”. The queen giggles a little and nibbles on Marcella’s ear “mmm we better have breakfast before I am going to gobble you all up”. Diana sighs much to the amusement of the other two as breakfast is set before them and they start eating as Wonder Woman mumbles “I can see why the others recommended you after you all did for them” before taking a bite.

They finish shortly and do one final check before they are ready to leave. “Be safe you two and return with some news please” queen Hippolyta says giving her daughter a loving kiss on the cheek and Marcella one on the lips before Blood Shadow grabs a flustered Wonder Woman’s wrist. The herm blows a kiss before they disappear before the queen’s eyes. She grins before returning to her duties as queen of Themyscira while the plot against her continues as she keeps her guard up at all times.

Their surroundings change from a room in a castle to one of that of a wild forest as the two of them stand there looking around to see the pillar the queen mentioned. Marcella still held Diana by the wrist before Wonder Woman pulls lose and grabs her hand. With a grin on her face “let me lead the way Blood Shadow, this is my home after all”. The herm smiles and nods “lead the way Wonder Woman, I am at your mercy and guidance”. This made Diana smiles as they start to explore their surroundings to find tracks of their enemies. “You should smile more, you’re more beautiful that way”, Marcella whispers. Diana blushes but puts her finger to her lips “hush and be quiet, lets us find some tracks”.

They go about it all day until dusk hits and set up camp but not a fire since Wonder Woman does not want them to be discovered. “It is a little chilly at night” Diana says and Marcella grins and scoots against Diana “I am not bothered by cold but I am more than willing to share warmth”, she says as their skins touch. “Wow you’re so warm”, Wonder Woman says as she rests her head on Blood Shadow’s shoulders. “Yeah I think you can thank a gold dragon for that”, she giggles and rubs the warrior’s cheek tenderly who turns her face towards the vampiress. A smile on Marcella’s lips before they kiss Diana’s lips tenderly who returns the kiss softly before she pushes Marcella on the ground and kisses passionately unable to hold herself back any longer.

The amazon kisses deeply letting her hand slide down over the herm’s curvy body and gropes and fondles the thick bulge in those tight leather pants. The goddess kisses passionately while her hands glides over the warrior’s back and grabs a good hold on the warrior’s well–trained rear which makes Diana bite tenderly on Marcella’s lower lip. The demoness’ hands start to pull the armor down from her lover while the woman’s hand pulled the bikini and pants down. Both naked now and their hands caressing each other’s bodies as they long for one another ever since they met. Wonder Woman turns around and faces the meat sword she desired while Marcella behold the well of lust leaking above her as she brings her head up and starts to drink from it eagerly.

A shiver goes through Wonder Woman’s spine as she gives into her desires which has been building for so long. “Mmm so delicious, Marcella”, Diana coos and moans before she continues sucking on her sausage of lust taking it in deep while she feels a long tongue lap deep inside her womanhood drinking all the juices flowing from it. She hears a song coming from her lover before she could feel that eager tongue licking over her lower lips when suddenly she feels lips around her clit. “Mmm Diana mmm you taste so good wish we could have done this sooner”, Marcella moans underneath and gives the underside of Diana’s ass a few kisses. 

De raven-haired giggles a little as she turns around and kisses deeply and could taste her pussy on Marcella’s lips while Marcella could taste her dick on Diana’s. “Mmm”, the warrior moans in the kiss as she presses her body against the goddess’ body. She slides down a little until she feels her lower lips part and something large slip between them. A shiver goes through her body again as she fights back an orgasm for the moment “mmm it has been too long since I was this intimate with someone”. Marcella wipes the sweat from Wonder Woman’s cheek “such a shame, you deserve this”, she whispers tenderly while her fire hose leaks pre-cum into the woman’s womb.

Wonder Woman moves her hips faster; she desires the two to cum at the same time. Her pussy wraps tightly around the thick meat as the entrance to the womb does the same. “Oh sweet Diana mmm going to cum soon mm fuck what a woman”, Marcella moans louder as her pole throbs wildly inside her lover. “Ooooh mmm yes mmm shoot it all inside me, Marcella oooh in Zeus’ name fill me with your seed, my love” Diana grunts and moans before she throws her head back, unable to hold her orgasm back as she starts to squirt all over the herm’s crotch. “Take it darling aaah fuck it feels too good” Marcella screams as her balls being to empty themselves into the amazon’s waiting womb and simply floods it with a white wave of seed. 

Some of the seed pours from the woman’s slit as Marcella pulls her in for a deep kiss which gets returned in kind before Marcella breaks the kiss. “Normally I wouldn’t mind going on, darling…but it seems we had an audience. Hehehe I guess we were a little loud”, the herm grins as the two nude lovers stood up and Marcella takes Diana’s hand as she steps into a direction without hesitation. They step into a small opening close by and see the four women they were looking for with their fingers into their snatches, they breathe heavily with a small wet trail from their pussies. “Looks like they cam hard from watching us go at it though the protection spell I placed has kept us safe from their attack”, Marcella smiles they start binding the villains up before getting dressed.

“Yeah yeah we got turned on from watching you two go at it but can you blame us? We have been stuck here for over a year without any of that kind of fun”, Circe growls. “We have been held in hiding for so long now and every time we she told us to wait”, Giganta says frustrated and Cheetah nods. “I would say we are rather done with her and her plans. If you want a name I’ll gladly give it to you”, Silver Swan. Circe clears her throat “normally I would tell her to shut up but I have one condition”, her gaze goes towards Marcella, “we will have what you just had and we will give you the name of the one that got us here. Do we have a deal?” Diana looks at Marcella who nods “if you have no objections than we got a deal”. 

Circe smiles and nods “it was Alkyone who brought us here to remove the queen and replace it with someone she deems worthy”. Diana scowls and looks with anger “Alkyone, of course it would be her. She always hated me for being born or even for the fact that my mother prayed to the gods for a child”. Marcella rubs her chin “I wonder if it was her I saw at the balcony before I joined you in the bed”. Wonder Woman blushes again but nods “there is a chance since you two never met, you would never be able to tell”. The herm goddess nods “well I’ll take them to National City quickly and return here since they have not committed any crimes here or in a year”, Marcella says and Diana nods and watches her lover disappear and reappear five minutes later.

“Needed to tell Supergirl quickly what had happened and why I dropped five notorious villains in her city as well as exchange info with Circe and the others or I would have been here sooner, my love”, Marcella says before her lips are locked by Diana and grins. “Let us be on our way and inform my mother about what we found out”, Diana says as she takes Marcella’s hand with a smile before the fey teleports them to the queen’s chambers again.

The two of them first look to see if the queen is there but when she is not there, they walk outside to go look for her. One of the guards, who was in shock when she saw Diana and Marcella there without them noticing, tells them that she is in the throne room. Quickly the pair run off into that direction with Marcella following right behind Diana as they arrive they see a bald warrior stand there in front of the queen who looks startled for a second but the look in her eyes when she looks at Diana is one of hatred before she looks away. Wonder Woman and Blood Shadow step forward and go to their knees in front of the queen.

“Greetings daughter and Marcella, what tidings do you bring from your mission?” Hippolyta says while completely ignoring the protests from the bald warrior woman. “Greetings mother, we have found the intruders and have spoken with them. They told us that they have been on Themyscira for a year now and hired to remove you form the throne once the word was given by…” Diana lets a dramatic pause fall until she looks at the angry warrior, “Alkyone”. “Preposterous, you’re going to take the word of four known criminals? I deny every accusation here”, Alkyone growls in protest. 

“They had no reason to lie and they were rather frustrated that you kept them at bay for over a year”, Marcella says in all honesty which seems to only seem to anger the other warrior even more. “Are you going to take the word of this stranger?” Alkyone says and then looks at the queen who looks rather displeased to put it mildly. “Oh I do, Alkyone! It is not like you have not tried this in the past but I tried to forgive you for your crime and treason in the past but you repay me with this again?!” Hippolyta says in an angry tone before she orders two guards to grab the former leader of the royal guard.

“I demand a trial by combat against Diana”, Alkyone shouts out and looks with a smirk at Diana who nods. “I accept, if she wins she can stay here on Themyscira but if I win you will be banished from Themyscira for all eternity”, Wonder Woman shoots at the woman, “do you accept these terms?” Alkyone breaks the hold of her captors and smiles proudly but with a hint of doubt behind her brown eyes, “I accept!” Queen Hippolyta speaks out loud “then it is settled, tomorrow a trial of combat will take place to decide the fate of Alkyone!” Then the traitor gets lead away to the prison.

“Now that that is settled you better prepare for your fight tomorrow, daughter of mine””, the queen of Themyscira declares with proud look on her face. Diana nods and looks at Marcella “want to train with me? I could teach you some of our fighting skills and we could spar as well before the fight?” Marcella smiles and flexes her biceps like a pro-wrestler would “certainly, would love to learn some of your ways, Diana”, she smiles as the two of them head towards the training fields. Queen Hippolyta watches the exchange and smiles “now that was an interesting exchange between those two, wouldn’t you say, Penelope?” The royal guard smiles and nods “agreed, my queen”.

On the way to their destination, Diana plays the guide and they get greeted by almost everyone that is not in a rush until they arrive. “There is the dressing room, you can try to see if one of our uniforms fits you though not the armor yet”, Diana says and Marcella nod as they go inside and start to dress up. The two exchange a look as they go to the several training devices standing there as Diana teaches her how to use them. The dark-haired amazon looks admiringly at her training partner “you’re not new to hand-to-hand combat, are you?” she asks. “Not really there was a time I studies some martial arts and various types of hand-to-hand combat so I do not have to solely depend on my powers. Even as I grew more powerful I kept that training up though some of these devices are new to me”, Marcella responds.

“That is actually smart like something the goddess Athena would think off, I’ll explain the ones you don’t know and then I’ll teach you how the amazons fight after which we will do some sparring”, Wonder Woman says as she starts her instructions while the other people training there watch the exchange between their princess and this stranger and giggle a little.

An hour passes as the two got warmed up on all these devices and Diana starts to show how the amazons fight while Marcella teaches Diana some of the things she has learned along the way. Then after two more hours they start to spar against one another and it is a sight to behold as the two seem to be on equal footing and the fight is so exciting that the others stop their training to watch these two go at it and even some bets are made until they stop after the bell signals that it is after noon. Their bodies sweat after such an intense work out as the two smile at one another as they head towards the baths where they undress and slip into the hot water. 

“Mmm this is nice, I had a wonderful time with you, Diana”, Marcella smiles as she snuggles close and rests her head on her shoulders this time. “As did I, I am glad we met”, Diana says before she pulls Marcella in as they start kissing deeply and passionately, their arms wrapped around one another as their breasts press against one another. Their hands slide to one another’s butts as the sounds of their kissing echo through the bath house. The herm fights the urge for her dick to get hard and gently breaks the kiss for a minute “mmm would love to go further but I am afraid this might tire you out too much for your day tomorrow and I do want you to win tomorrow”. 

“Then let us go out and enjoy the scenery, I am afraid I might be a little too tempted if we stay naked and be like this”, Diana giggles and the two got up and dressed. They get out and an idea comes to Wonder Woman’s mind “why don’t we get you some amazon armor and have you look like one to blend in a little more?” Blood Shadow thinks for a second and nods and the two lovers walk towards the armory and gets one fitted for Marcella who puts her hair in a in a ponytail with the hair in the back lose. “Wow that looks so good on you”, Diana says and with a grins locks her arm in Marcella’s as the two of them spend the rest of the day together and before they know it, it evening as they head to bed to get a full night’s rest.

It is the next morning and the two lovers wake up next to one another and spend a few minutes being romantic with one another before getting out of bed and armor up before they eat their breakfast. Shortly thereafter Marcella and Diana head towards the arena where they are waited upon queen Hippolyta. A smile crosses the lips of the queen “looks like you two are getting along quite well and it seems Marcella has adapted a little to our culture. Will you join me Marcella at the royal balcony to oversee their combat?” Marcella looks back and forth and then nods as she follows the queen while Diana heads the other way.

“I have not seen Diana like this in a long time”, the queen starts while they walk up some stairs towards the balcony, “she has taken quite a liking to you and I can see that you feel the same way about her. Though she has told me that you have many friends…with benefits it does seem your heart is more with her than with them though she has accepted the fact on how you go about with your friends. I do hope that some that someday you two will be together for a long time”. The two of them arrive at the balcony and take a seat while two guards take their position behind them. Then the queen leans in and giggles “I do hope to become one of those friends with benefits”.

Marcella’s eyes widen at that revelation but before she could react the horns are blown and the two combatants walk into the arena ready for combat. They say their vows towards the queen as they stand ready and as soon as the queen gives the signal, they start to fight.

Hippolyta pushes a button and soon an illusion of all those in the booth appear much to the surprise of the herm. “Diana has bested her a few times already and I am sure she will again though it will be a long fight. I heard from the people in the bathing house and at the training grounds that you have something extra between your legs”, the woman says as she gets down on her knees and pulls Marcella’s undergarments away and gets a pleased gasp when she sees that huge pecker and balls between the herm’s legs. “Mmm didn’t expect it to be this big and lick the taste is so divine”, the milf says pleased while her two guards watch in surprise trying not to flinch on what is happening right in front of them and instead try to focus on the combat. That hot wet flesh licks Marcella’s balls and dick as the woman switches between them taking in the musk that comes from the herm’s crotch as that fat shaft starts to rise and greet the queen.

“Mmm I can see why you have those friends with benefits slurp lick suck the taste is so addictive mmm”, Hippolyta purrs sweetly before her lips wrap tightly around the head and starts to bob her head. “Mmm can’t believe I am doing this mmm especially with my daughter’s lover but I could not pass this up”, the royal milf thinks while that thick pole went into her throat and starts to bulge in it while she took more and more of it. Marcella’s hand touches the head of the queen to urge her on to take it all inside that hot throat while her eyes dart between her lover and the queen who was glad the balcony is sound proof outside of the booth so no one could hear or see what is actually going on in there which only added to the excitement as the entire arena is filled with amazons.

As soon as the queen’s nose touches Marcella’s crotch, she moves her head back and forth while her finger slips between her legs, she feels how wet she is and how it hungers for this giant fuck meat. Drool comes from her chin and then she takes it from her mouth, lifts her lower dress up as she takes her seat on Marcella’s lap and makes sure it sinks into her snatch while facing the herm. “Mmm now that is what I call a dick fuck, you’re stretching me so good, darling”, she whispers in heat and before the demoness could speak her lips are sealed with the queen’s lips before the woman starts to ride that hard meat sword stabbing into her womb. “Mmm so tight”, Marcella thinks while she begins to slightly thrust upwards while Hippolyta rides her throbbing pole hard.

The queen knew she would not last long, she longed for this since she met Marcella, and has been a while since she had sex, but thought it would only be lesbian sex until she heard all those rumors from her subjects. Her hips moves as if they have a life of their own while their tongues twist and turn into each other’s mouth making lewd noises while the guards are unable to focus on the fight as a hand slip between their legs and start to masturbate while watching their queen get fucked by this stranger stifling their moans. “Please cum inside me mmm I can’t hold back any longer aaah oooh cum with me” she begs and before she knows it, a warm stream starts to flood her womb.

“Fuck that feels good, my queen but we’re not done yet”, Marcella giggles as she lifts the queen up and bends her over the chair before she plunges the soaked head into the milf’s posterior. “Oh my gods, so fucking big” Hippolyta grunts while she bites her lip until she got used to the sensation of having something that big stretch her little hole. The herm demoness waits for a few seconds until she could feel that the queen got used to her size and begin to relax before she thrusts in more. Her hands holding a tight grip on those royal hips as her own begin to move faster and pushing her shaft in deeper. The woman’s body shakes in pleasure since this is her first experience with this while Marcella’s cum canon rubs against and rearranges her insides.

“Damn aah you’re so tight aaah making it so hard to hold back, hun” Marcella growls heatedly and woman could tell that it would not be long for her as well. It is so intense as they keep fucking. The fallen angel’s fire hose is already leaking the next batch of pre-cum is already leaking into the milf’s intestines. The queen’s rim pulsates around the herm’s big and hard cock. “Mmm fill my inside aaah fuck mmm fill me aaah going to cum myself aah ooh gods” she moans and squirts all over Marcella’s nuts as the herm begins to pump her cum into the queen’s insides before pulling out and squirts some over the royal rear.

“Mmm wow that has exhausted me for a little bit but it looks like you have two other takers for your dick” the queen giggles softly as she looks at her two guards who happily step forward and begin to clean her dick and for the next thirty minutes she exhausts them as well before the queen cleans her off and their attention go back to the battle below them as the two combatants look exhausted and the fight nearly over when Alkyone lunges with her sword at Diana who deflects it with her shield and then brings the pummel of the sword against the back of Alkyone’s head who slumps down to the ground and Diana is declared the winner as she steps forward to the queen’s balcony. 

“You are the winner my daughter and as agreed upon by both parties, Alkyone will be banished from Themyscira”, Hippolyta declares in a loud and booming voice, or at least as much as she could, and the crowd roars their approval when Alkyone come to and grabs her sword and takes another lunge at Diana. The audience looks stunned but Marcella jumps from the stand and into the arena, she rushes towards her lover and comes between them as she takes the sword in the belly while a psy-blade emits from her wrist and plunges into the traitor’s head who slumps down once again.

“Marcella!!!” Wonder Woman roars as she runs to her lover who falls to the floor and just catches her. “Well that is one way to have ended that fight”, Marcella giggles a little as she looks into Diana’s blue eyes, “could you please pull the sword out?” the amazon woman pulls the sword out of the herm’s belly “please save your strength, my love” she whispers and then looks in awe when she watches the wound start to close quickly. “I am just sorry it ruined the outfit you gave me and happy that you are ok”, Marcella grins and rubs Diana gently on the cheek as she stands up with the help of Wonder Woman. While the crowd cheers, two guards carry Alkyone away.

“You’re full of surprises”, Diana giggles as they exit the arena and towards the throne room walking hand in hand before the kneel down before the queen. “That was an interesting event to say the least my dears. I am grateful for the assistance you have provided us Marcella and my daughter and hereby declare you as part of us amazons and you are forever welcome to Themyscira though I do think we need to change your codename. Blood Shadow doesn’t do you justice”, the queen chuckles, “so think about that, is my advice”. 

“She’s right though, that name does not suit you at all”, Wonder Woman says while they are in her bedroom, “how did you come by that name anyway?” Marcella chuckles “Oh I have to agree, it was Canary’s idea after I first came with the name Amalgam since I am basically many types of being in one but when she saw me in my outfit and heard about my original power she put those together, though I have no idea what to call myself and please not Wonder Herm”, she chuckles teasingly. “Hehehe wouldn’t do that to you, my love. A fitting name huh let me think on it”, Diana giggles as she kisses Marcella passionately while lays on top of her lover as they start making love.

A week later the two of them return to the Justice League Watch Tower where Superman and Batman have taken their duties to watch for trouble as they greet Wonder Woman warmly when their eyes go to the woman next to her who wears a primarily ruby red Themysciran armor with black accents as Power Girl, Black Canary and Supergirl join in to greet their friends. “My friends, allow me to introduce me to the newest member of the Justice League…Scarlet Rose!”

To be continued


End file.
